The present invention relates to venetian blinds and more specifically to holders or clips for supporting a valance in front of or around the head of a venetian blind.
A valance for a venetian blind head is desirable in order to eliminate an objectional but unavoidable light gap at the top of the blind. Most blinds have a clearance at the top so that if the installation brackets are fastened overhead, the brackets will provide space above the head for thickness of the bracket and screw heads. If the window jamb is not deeply recessed or if there is a small frame or sash, (such as for instance in metal casement windows) a visible light gap exists. Such gap can be covered with the valance according to the present invention.
It is very difficult to finish the heads of venetian blinds with various colors, designs, and trims since this would involve a costly process and it might be difficult to match the color and design of the head channel and the slats of the venetian blind since they are coated and formed by different processes.
Still further, a window covering would look more attractive aesthetically by having the horizontal slats begin from the very top of the window opening to the bottom rather than starting below the venetian blind head.
In tilting a venetian blind to closed position, the slats have a percentage of overlap which provides better light exclusion and control. However, the top slat cannot overlap the bottom of the head. Therefore, an objectionable light gap may be produced if the blind is not closed fully or in some cases due to mechanical or assembly discrepancies, the gap will even appear when the blind is completely closed.
Finally, a valance gives the interior decorator the option of using a different color scheme for the valance than for the slats, that is to either use contrasting or matching colors or designs in a room.
Basically, the valance consists of two slats, one arranged above the other. The lower slat slightly overlaps the bottom edge of the upper slat in order to disguise any irregularities, ripples, dents or non-parallelness in the slats, especially since the valance is above eye level. Although the thickness of the clip will create a light gap, such gap will not be visible because of the overlap and sight angle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a variety of holders for supporting a valance at various locations at a venetian blind head channel.